


And love me

by seochanglix (yeolbaeby)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 22:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19036951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolbaeby/pseuds/seochanglix
Summary: Felix had never thought that Changbin would be marrying someone soon, and he had to deal with this broken feelings.





	And love me

**Author's Note:**

> This story was saved on my old livejournal account and it was originally a chanbaek fic that I've never posted. So I thought it will be good to remake this one into a changlix fic. And I'm really sorry it's still in English because I want to reminiscence the old time when I used to write all my fics in English. And I think the younger me had slightly better English than the recent me lol (but I think I still suck at grammar then and now). I hope you enjoy <3

"Come again next time, Hyunjinnie. Bye."  
  
Felix waved at a 5-year-old kid with sandy brown hair from behind the counter as the small boy's father pulled one of the glass doors for him. The kid turned around for the last time and waved back eagerly, which made Felix giggled at his cute antic. Hyunjin and his father, Woojin, had become his costumer for a long time, so that was why he could act casually to them as if they were his related family. Surely the bakery shop where Felix worked had a bunch of costumers from time to time since the shop was established. Fifteen years were not a short period, so it wasn't even unexpected to have a number of regular costumers.  
  
The bakery shop where Felix worked was not as infamous as some French bakery shop in downtown Seoul. However, The Seo's bakery shop had never experienced losing its costumers. This shop had captured people's heart including Felix due to its excellent service besides the appetizing foodstuffs. That was why he chose to apply to be a part-timer there as the counter keeper to get some wonderful experiences from serving costumers.  
  
When the first time he entered the shop as a waiter, the previous owner had just bequeathed the business to the heir of Seo family who had just finished his study as a pâtissier in France. He still obviously remembered his first reaction when Mr. Seo brought in his son, Seo Changbin, in front of his employees. He wasn't as dumbfounded as some of his fellow girls, but he couldn't understand the reason behind his fluctuating heartbeat and lopsided feeling on his stomach as their glances collided. For those long ten seconds, Felix had instinctively held his breath by seeing the man smiled at him.  
  
Later, he found out that the first reason for him to work there had been altered from the sake of experiencing to Seo Changbin.  
  
The new owner was just older than Felix by a year. Yet it didn't make him lose his authority to instruct the workers to do these and those jobs. Just like his usual self, Changbin would love to scold Felix every time he was caught red-handed waving too long to their regular costumer—especially kids like Hyunjin and the old lady from the flower shop—and made the older male stunned. This time, Felix almost fell down from his seat when the older without warning sneaked behind him and cleared his throat in annoying manner.  
  
"M-May I help you, Changbin-ssi?" Felix stuttered, rubbing his elbow which had hit the corner of the table just then. He was always amazed by the way Changbin's short but strong built fascinated him even more each day, alongside with his charming face, flawless raven hair and masculine scent. Not to mention a pair of charcoal eyes which had always made Felix's knee became weak every time they gazed at his brown ones.  
  
Changbin raised his left eyebrow, "Daydreaming again, aren't we?" Felix shook his head rapidly, squeaking a 'no' in between.  
  
"So, could you please explain me what happened here for these two whole minutes—," he crossed his arms in bossy manner, "—when these costumers still queued?" Felix gasped, hurriedly jumping from his site and bowed repeatedly to the waiting costumers. His face flushed as Changbin slightly flicked his forehead in front of their costumers and told him not to daydream again. Surely, he had been embarrassing himself in front of Changbin for countless time and he didn't even pick up the way to stop himself from being a mess.  
  
"Why you look so sad?"  
  
That was this kid, Jeongin, who always recognized his uneasiness on the aftermath when everyone had left for lunch break. Felix had regarded Jeongin as his own nephew albeit he only had family relationship with Changbin. His boss had frequently asked him to pick the fox-eyed kid at school whenever he couldn't make it by himself. It explained the reason behind Felix's closeness to Jeongin as Changbin did.  
  
Jeongin still cupped his cheeks with two cute hands and pouted when Felix didn't answer.  
  
"Uncle Lixie," he whined, made Felix chuckled at his antic.  
  
"I am not sad, Innie-ah. Just a little tired, haven't get enough sleep since last night."  
  
"Why?" Jeongin asked rather impatiently, bouncing on Felix's lap which made the elder's giggling piled on. "It's because of Uncle Binnie again, isn't it?"  
  
Felix was taken aback by the younger's innocence. "It is not. Why do you think it's because of him?"  
  
Jeongin furrowed his brows as if he were thinking hard, pursing his cute lips adorably. "Because you always... you always...," the older couldn't find the right words and his contorting face made Felix couldn't hold an urge to pinch his chubby cheeks, bursting out strings of happy laughter as Jeongin nuzzled his face in Felix's neck in ashamed. The older kid still couldn't find the right words when Changbin finally approached them and held the sleepy Jeongin in his arms.  
  
"You can go back to work," Changbin told Felix as he patted his nephew's back in comfortable manner. "And don't forget to meet me at office after your shift is over. Get it?" Felix merely watched the older's back in confusion until he disappeared from his sight.  
  
Since when did Seo Changbin's attitudes make him not mystified?

♣♣♣

The first time they met each other when Changbin's father brought him in to his employees, Felix hadn't even expected that he would be this close with the son of the founder. He thought Changbin was that kind of an arrogant boss, the one who didn't get along well with his workers. Indeed, Changbin had proved to his employees that he could be much better than everyone's expectation. Even his father congratulated him for his early achievement as the new owner. And Felix could tell that some miracles perhaps had worked perfectly on him as he found the new owner rather attached to him since the beginning. It was rather because of their not-so-big age gap or another reason that made Felix befriended with Changbin.  
  
The older guy often asked him as company every time he needed to go somewhere or had to attend some occasion such as Jeongin's parents meeting. Changbin's sister trusted Changbin to take care of his child as she and her husband set up their business in New York, so that was why Jeongin was under his responsibility for a year ahead. And for Felix's astonishment, Changbin also insisted him to take care of his nephew as if he was in charge of babysit the kid. Initially he couldn't figure out the motives behind Changbin's order, but as the time passed by he finally realized that this was one of so many ways to get closer to Changbin.  
  
He knew to whom his heart belonged from the beginning.  
  
Unfortunately, Felix nonetheless didn't get a chance to recognize Changbin's feeling for him. He was still unsure, incapable of translating every means of the older's attitude toward him now and then.  
  
"I don't get the idea where you're going to take me this time, Changbin-ssi." Felix tilted his head as soon as they reached Myeongdong-street on that late afternoon. The older male gestured him to follow his way until they arrived at one of a well-known boutique which Felix never attended before. The look on Changbin's face made his action become suspicious in Felix's viewpoint. He went after the older male whilst the latter was talking to one of the employees. Felix could hear Changbin mentioning something like marriage, which made his brows furrowed hazily.  
  
"The groom will be a male," he heard Changbin said something again and he didn't know why he felt his heart thundered inside his ribs, as if a turmoil would happen soon in the future. Felix tried to swallow the lump on his throat upon hearing this information and alas Changbin caught the unpleasant look on him in an instance.  
  
"Felix, are you okay?"  
  
The employee turned to look at him, too, and Felix could tell the judging stare she had just threw to him as she acknowledged his pale façade. She was close to open her mouth to ask something when Changbin finally thanked her and exited.  
  
"What about we drop by a ramen restaurant after this last shop?" Changbin tugged Felix's arm and nudged him to come into a jewelry shop. Felix was flabbergasted at first, couldn't make out what to say as Changbin gave him that cheeky smile.  
  
"You want to buy—jewelry?"  
  
Changbin nodded casually, "Yeah. I think I need your opinion to choose which rings I should buy for this special occasion."  
  
Felix's jaw dropped suddenly. "What special occasion did you mean?" His question was close to a whisper.  
  
He didn't expect that the older would spare him a look which later had made his heart sank to his gut at Changbin's composure.  
  
"My wedding."

♣♣♣

It was hard not to look miserable upon hearing his someone special's wedding rumor spread between his female fellow coworkers.  
  
Felix tried to stay away from his boss since the day Changbin brought him to accompany him choosing a pair of gold bands for his wedding. He couldn't hide his frown when Changbin put the band around his left ring finger and he looked like almost burst into happiness as the employee handed him the velvet box. Then Changbin took him to a ramen restaurant he had told Felix before, but the boy had lost his appetite. In the end, Felix had to excuse himself to go home earlier. Changbin had offered him to ride home together but Felix refused. That was their last conversation until this afternoon, when Felix had just left to go the bus stop and Changbin had successfully made Felix obeyed him to enter his convertible car.  
  
He could tell that Changbin looked different from the last time he saw him at that ramen restaurant. He didn't look as contented as always, with those dark circles rested under his usually-brilliant eyes. They weren't so brilliant this time. Changbin brought him to a serene place near Han River and parked his car before he sighed heavily and leaned his head on the back of his seat, looking exhausted. Felix sat still, clenched his fists on his lap when Changbin finally came to life.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing? You have ignored me for this damn two weeks and I still couldn't find an obvious reason behind your antic to me."  
  
Felix couldn't help but squeezed his eyes shut, attempting not to let his tears falling recklessly from his eyes. Changbin looked at Felix with those charcoal orbs demanding for an explanation to come from his mouth. The younger licked his dry lips before he directed his forceful smile toward Changbin in some brief minutes. "It's nothing, Changbin-ssi. Really."  
  
Changbin's ragged breath made his tears even harder to hold. "Jeongin missed you. He missed you a lot."  
  
And suddenly Felix couldn't fight back the urge to sob under his palms.  
  
Without him knowing, the innocent kid had to bear that kind of feeling—missing someone so badly—because of Felix's selfishness to seal himself from everything related to Changbin. He even forgot about Jeongin, his so-called nephew, someone who needed his attention as if he were his own nephew albeit they weren't related by blood. This thought alone had made him even guiltier than before, which ended up bringing more sobbing to the smaller male. He didn't realize that Changbin had curled his arms around Felix's shoulder and drew him closer.  
  
"And I miss you too, Felix. More than ever."  
  
Felix's crying became more pouring than before. But Changbin just tightened his embrace and planted kisses on the top of Felix's head.  
  
"Would you like to be my groom, Lee Felix-ssi?"  
  
And with those last words, Changbin leaned closer and erased the distance between their lips.***


End file.
